Santa Who?
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: This is a little one shot about when the hikaris explain to their yamis who Santa Clause is!


Summary: This is a little one-shot about when the hikaris explain to their yamis who Santa Clause is! Humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...*_**sigh***_

**Santa Who?**

Yugi and Yami

Yami laughed at his light when Yugi was running back and forth tangled in Christmas decorations. "Yami! Please help me!" he pleaded and fell on the sofa. Yami hurried to Yugi and released him from the decorations clutches.

"Phew, thanks Yami." Yugi said sighing. Yami couldn't help but smile, "No problem."

"Hey could you hang this picture up?" Yugi asked him then and handed him a frame. "O-okay," Yami said and looked at the picture closely. Yugi peeked over his shoulder, "Is there something wrong with it?" Yami looked at Yugi, "No, no... uh, I was just wondering who he is, I've seen him practically everywhere!"

Yugi gasped, "You don't know who he is?" Yami shook his head, "Should I?"

Yugi plopped into the sofa and patted the seat besides him, "Come. Sit." Yami wondered if he had done something wrong but sat anyway. Then Yugi started to explain to him Santa Clause. "That," Yugi pointed at the picture, "Is Santa Clause."

Yami nodded and Yugi continued, "Santa Clause lives in the North Pole, there are lot of elves that make toys for kids around the world and when it's Christmas, Santa Clause rides his sleigh with all the presents and gives all the good and poor children in the world!" Yugi ended his sentence with slight panting.

Yami chuckled at his hikari's excitement, there was a slight pause but then Yami asked, "So, he's really famous?" Yami asked observing the picture again.

"YUP!" Yugi said with a bright smile.

"God, his stylist has no fashion sense, the poor guy," Yami mumbled amazed.

Yugi sweat dropped, "Stylist?," he repeated questioningly.

"Well, he is famous, isn't he?" Yami said slowly. Yugi began to giggle and then those giggles turned into a laugh which lead to hysterical laughter.

"...Yugi?"

Ryou and Bakura

Bakura ran around laughing evilly with Ryou on his heals screaming, "Give me back baby Jesus!" Bakura stopped and smirked, throwing the statue in the air – making Ryou gasp – and caught it back again.

"I don't feel like it," Bakura said and played with the statue in his hands

Ryou put up his best glare (not very intimidating) and held out his hand, "Bakura. Give. Me. It."

Bakura only shook his head childishly and held the item closer.

"Gods! Why do you have to be so ANNOYING?" Ryou asked. Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, never mind. I have other things to do," Ryou sighed then disappeared from the room.

Bakura put the statue back on it's place like a good boy. It was no fun to annoy Ryou when he gave up so easily, so, he searched for Ryou.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked in a deep voice scaring the hell out of Ryou. "GAH!" Ryou yelped in surprise. "Well... I'm hanging up our stockings," Ryou said and Bakura eyed Ryou suspiciously, "Ryou are you on some kind of drugs? If so can I get some too?"

Ryou stepped away, "I am not! And the stockings are for Santa Clause, dummy."

"Santa who?"

"Santa Clause."

"Oh... Him. Of course, why not put all of our socks on the fire place for Santa something," Bakura said sarcastically with a frown.

Ryou giggled, "You don't know who Santa Clause is?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "So what if I don't?"

Ryou smiled softly and then began to explain how Santa flew with his reindeer and slides down chimneys and leaves presents and etc.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen movies with him on TV!" Bakura exclaimed proudly and Ryou rolled his eyes mumbling low, "Go figures."

"He's fat," Bakura recalled and then felt a very unpleasant feeling in his upper arm, "Hey! Why did you do that for?" Bakura asked Ryou who had apparently hit him in the arm.

"Don't say such things." Ryou said sternly and stared at Bakura

Bakura raised an eyebrow, still offended by his light's actions, "Well, he is!" he said childishly with a slight pout.

"He's just a little overweight... that's all," Ryou said dusting the table.

"He's F-A-T, FAT."

Ryou sighed turning to his yami, "Oh put a sock in it Bakura."

Bakura grinned, "You mean Santa Clause's precious stockings?" he said mockingly, crossing his hands over his chest.

Ryou did the only thing he could think of and emitted a frustrated groan. Bakura chuckled, it was indeed fun to annoy the hell out of Ryou.

Marik and Malik

Marik lay on the sofa bored, watching his light "doing Christmas stuff" as Malik had told him.

Marik yawned. What was so special about Christmas anyway? Marik wondered and yawned again. He looked at Malik who was walking towards him with a plate of cookies and put it on the coffee table.

"Aw you shouldn't have," Marik said and was about to grab a cookie when Malik swatted his hand away, "Those are not for you."

Marik glared at his selfish light, "Well, you can't hog all the cookies for yourself!"

Malik sighed, "those aren't for me either."

"Then who?" Marik asked annoyed, all he wanted was a cookie! Those delicious double chocolate cookies...

"Santa Clause," Malik said low and began to clean the table.

"What the hell is a sushi cloud?" Marik asked, it sounded somewhat tasty.

"I said SANTA CLAUSE," Malik said annoyed. He swore that the only thing his dark thought about was killing and food.

"You don't even know the guy, why would you give some stranger cookies? Are you inviting him over? Who is this Santa you speak of?"

"Well, I guess I have to tell you about him." Marik didn't like this Santa, maybe it was someone Malik was dating?

But soon as Malik had done explaining Marik was at ease, "But you never said why Santa needs cookies I mean isn't he fat enough already?"

Malik laughed, "Point. But I personally think he will get angry." Malik shuddered at the thought of an evil, angry Santa with evil minions (elves) at his command. It was an awful thought.

"So it's some kind of sacrifice, like we did in Egypt for the gods?" Marik asked and Malik smiled, "You could say so."

"Oh, Malik, I have a question!" Marik said enthusiastically, squirming in his seat.

"Yes?"

"If you kill Santa will you be the new Santa Clause?"

"What?" Malik said looking at his yami confused.

Marik smirked, "It would be great, you'd eat a lot of cookies and you'd own rare flying reindeer that you could sell and be really really rich. And you could take over the world with your elves and make children cry because you don't give them presents and-"

"Marik, sorry to interrupt but I think you were thinking about the animal kingdom."

"...No...except for reindeer!"

Malik sighed, "See, You can't become the queen of England if you kill her..."

Marik made a face, "Who would want to be her?"

Malik shook his head, "What I mean to say is if you kill the lion leader you'll become the leader of lions but that's not same with humans, so even if you did kill Santa Clause, you wouldn't _become_ Santa, understand?"

"Oh. So it's out of question to take over the world with elves?" Marik asked and Malik chuckled, "I'm afraid so!"

"Damn. I can never do anything," Marik mumbled and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked concerned.

"Never mind, just give me a sushi cloud."

"A what?"

"Nothing," 'Sheesh, humans are so hopeless... mmm, sushi cloud.'

**the end.**

Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
